Taking Control of The Train Wreck
by chachingmel123
Summary: Recently the God of the World Noblesse has decided to quit his job and move on. Unfortunately, the person who takes charge has quiet the mess to deal with


Taking Control of The Train Wreck

Summery: Recently the God of the World Noblesse has decided to quit his job and move on. Unfortunately, the person who takes charge has quiet the mess to deal with.

I do not own Noblesse.

Enjoy!

"What is this?" 32 year old Shawn Brown said.

The last thing he remembered was sitting at home reading the webtoon Noblesse and the next thing he know something had stabbed him.

And now he was here, on this chair that seemed to be made from horrific bones and in front of him was a hovering message.

'Dear lucky person.

I've decided that I no longer what the job to govern the world known as 'Noblesse', there is too much pain and sadness in it'

However, none of the other god's want the job, so I had no choice but to kill you and drag you here because you weren't born a god, you are not bound by God rules.

I wonder if you're a good person or not?

I don't really care.

I'm free now and no longer have to watch countless blood being spilled.

Signed.

The former God of the World Noblesse'

WHAT THE HELL!? Shawn thought.

And then it hit him like a tone of brick's.

Everything that this reality had to offer was being hammered into him, the people's memories, the people deaths, the environment crimes, all the species that the world holds.

His normal looking eyes became three pupils in each eyes and an eye emerged from his whole head.

With some much information shoved into him at once, if he was alive, it would have surely killed him but instead he spat gold blood.

He could see everyone and everything and feel the earth crying.

The reality was a complete train wreck.

The reality he ruled over was really the webtoon Noblesse!

Well it wasn't like he was leading a fantastic life when he was living, who wouldn't be interested in the idea of playing god?

However, with great power comes great responsibility.

And without the chain's that should hold him down, thing's could become a complete nightmare for the world.

He could choose to wipe them all out and start again.

However, he remembered the character's that he fell in love with.

First of all.

He will fill Rai life span back up.

He opened his palm and out came a really bright light which just vanished.

#Frankenstein House#

"Master, the Ramen is done" Frankenstein said, putting it in front of him.

Everybody in the room tried their best to hide the sadness in the room, they all know that Rai was going to die very soon.

However, he had the biggest heart out of all of them, shortening his life just to save one of them.

Who wouldn't be sad?

However, they were all surprised when a light suddenly appeared in the living room.

"WHOA!" Tao said.

"What the hell?" M-21 said.

Even Frankenstein was on guard.

However, Rei just stared at it, everything in his senses told him to take it.

He could feel warmth and light from it, so he did.

He stretched out his hand and it moved towards him.

"M-Master" Frankenstein said.

"It's not meant to harm me" Rai said.

Then the ball of light went right into him and everybody was stunned to find that Rei complexation had drastically improved.

The weakness he emitted had completely changed and he felt strong.

"What just happened?" Tao said.

"My life span was restored" Rai said.

"What?" Frankenstein said.

"Frankenstein, I want nothing but noodles for the rest of the month to celebrate" Rai said.

"...Yes, master?" Frankenstein said.

Was his master health really restored but than who did the light come from?

However Rai soon heard.

'Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Use this lifespan to live a normal life. Your heart has won my respect'

Of course, Rei did not know where the voice was coming from but he could sense the sheer power from each word.

Restoring a life span was child's play to this person.

#God's domain#

"I'm so happy that he's no longer dying but my efforts would go to waste as long as people keep coming after people he knows" Shawn said. "However, let's fix this other problem first."

#In some research lab#

"I'm sorry but there is so little that I can do" The head of KSA said.

"You have to save him" Lunark said, beside her was her Werewolf companions.

And then something shocking happened.

The life monitor on Muzaka started to slow down.

The head was alarmed at this.

"What's going on?" Garda said.

"He's vial sign's are slowing down!" The head said, what he said shocked them all.

"Stop it!" Kentas said.

"I can't" The head said.

They all looked at the former werewolf lord with worry.

Then Muzaka in his unconscious state heard.

 _Muzaka, I know your wish. You wish to die, surviving means losing your mind. You will only suffer again if I brought back your mentally._

"Who?" He thought.

 _You have suffered enough and now it's time to go to sleep._

The voice was compelling and he really did think it was okay for him sleep.

However...

"What about Rai? The werewolves?." He said, he thought they would be fine before that's why he left.

Who know there was such a big mess going on?

What about if it happens again?

 _Don't worry. One day you will meet them again. It's time to finally rest, you have done more then enough._

And then Muzaka body disintegrated.

"LORD!" All three Werewolves said.

At the same time, the data that came from Muzaka was suddenly infected by an unstoppable bug that was designed to destroyed any data on Muzaka.

One Crumbell was especially angered when he realised something was attacking his computer and the data on Muzaka he had collected had vanished just like that.

Countless years of the Union progress was gone just like that and even the advanced experiments going on could not proceed because of the suddenly giant hole in data.

Muzaka soul descended into the rebirth cycle, complete free of anybody using him even after his death being a factor in future death's.

However, Rai immediately felt it when he passed away and wept for his passing.

He did not know that one day, he would see his friend again but without the pain and suffering.

#God' Domain#

"Damn. I didn't want to make Rai cry" Shawn said, "But even Muzaka wants to die and I gave him the best death possible for him. He suffered enough even when he tried to diie, he was still suffering."

He would make sure that Muzaka isn't born as a Human because he wanted their friendship to last beyond the human life span.

Maybe have a human and Werewolf breed?

Or maybe make him into a Noble?

Either way, because of how special Muzaka viewed the world as, his own kind took everything away from him.

"Now to fix Frankenstein Dark Spear." He said.

Suddenly the new god was assaulted by the Dark Spears voice of absolute hatred however it took only a swipe from his hand to silence them.

"Let me quell your hatred. I will make sure each and everyone of you is reincarnated." He said, and then the soul trapped in the dark spear suddenly separated and the tint of their anger vanished as they all began to float up and enter the reincarnation cycle as new people.

Of course Frankenstein had instantly felt the change in Dark Spear and so did the people he sheared the power with, it was like it's hatred was melting away and it no longer desired to consume him.

Of course he had something to be extremely worried about.

"Now, then. I have to deal with all those people who would kill anybody if it meant obtaining fake power" He said, he know that no matter what, a fake can never live up to the real thing.

M-21 was lucky because he had a real Werewolf heart.

Even Muzaka tried to have a combat form but it wasn't a true combat form but an abomination that ran on the power of other's.

What a disgrace.

#Everybody who was part of the Union#

Suddenly they all heard in their heads.

"Today, is judgement day for those who have no regard for human life and want to obtain a form made from the souls of millions"

Everybody eyes widened hearing the powerful voice sudden inside their heads.

Tao, Takeo and M-21 all heard it.

"Those who fail, will have a death benefitting their crime however those who pass will be rewarded"

"Am I the only one hearing a voice?" Takeo said.

"No...I'm hearing it too" M-21 said, sweating.

"Your hearing a voice?" Frankenstein said, so many weird thing's were happening all at once.

It was like the world was fixing itself.

And then all three of them shivered, feeling a powerful gaze sweep through them.

They had been deemed worthy.

Suddenly three light's appeared onto them and went into them.

Suddenly they all felt stronger.

However, not everybody was so lucky.

The scientist's who saw the people around them as experimental material, where suddenly the experiments themselves, they were turned into one by none other then the people they killed in the name of science.

However the Union leaders were the people who got it the worst.

They not only lost their power but the cells that they developed in their body because of the many human sacrifices they did and other species, started to show them exactly how horrific what they developed in their bodies were.

The dead had come back and they wanted to kill them very slowly.

However not everybody was blessed with death, somebody like Crumball had been sealed with the soul's who wanted his death.

However, he wasn't allowed to die and the seal to his prison was never found.

Every piece of data that the Union collected due to what they were doing, was wiped clean and the heavens it self came down to destroy the whole building.

There wasn't even a brick left.

You could say it was judgement day for them.

#God Domain#

"I've taken care of them, however as long as Human being's wish to be the rulers of the planet. The problem will not go away" He said, there was nothing wrong with striving to be the best however the problem comes when you're see everybody as a tool to obtain power.

Even back in this world, this was huge problem since a lot of political leaders did not say it out loud but the citizen know they had a god complex.

Because this reality was a lot more powerful in terms of physical ability, the whole reality will imploded on itself eventually because of greed and obsession that even effected the races born with power.

He could cut the stalk but if he wanted to wanted to kill the weed, he would have to uproot it from the source.

However an idea such as this, would change the reality and the races will no longer be themselves.

The other option would be to wait until the reality implodes and start it up again with copies.

Something about that filled him with a bad taste in his mouth.

He did not even want to know what happens to a god if the reality implodes and the god refuses to boot it back up again.

"We'll, maybe. I'll see what it would look like if people worked together to advanced without hurting each other?" He said, and then focused on the world.

He was going to put a cut this madness now.

#30 years later#

Rai stared out the window in Frankenstein home.

The children, he know from 30 years ago had all grown up however he was very surprised with Humanity sudden change.

The technology that went to developed human experimentation, want to actually helping people, because doing so can actually longer their life.

"Master" Said, a familiar voice.

He turned to find it was Frankenstein, the man seemed to be calmer and even the modified humans hadn't really aged that much.

The man wheeled in some Tea.

Something had happened to Humanity and it had effected Frankenstein.

Rai picked up the Tea only for something heavy to land near them.

They both turned and were stunned.

White haired was combed back, his face was rounder, younger and his eyebrows didn't extrude, however both of them would know that face anywhere.

Musaka.

Rai eyes were wide.

"Sorry but can I stay for a bit?" The person said. "I'm kind of running away from a scary women"

His tone made them realise that he didn't know them.

He did not give emit the Werewolf Lord aura.

However Rai could feel it.

This person wasn't Musaka but at the same time he was.

He nodded.

"What. REALLY!?" the person said, before smiling and saying.

"My name is Razel Uri. Nice to meet you"

 _God had allowed them to restart their friendship but on better terms._

And scene!

Review!


End file.
